


The Day he Became a Monster

by clapandtransmute



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Ishbal | Ishval, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 01:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1451116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clapandtransmute/pseuds/clapandtransmute
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was nothing but a lowly dog, there was nothing he could do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day he Became a Monster

Death by fire. It could be a long drawn out form of torture- forcing someone to feel their flesh slowly burning, watching them suffocate as the fire consumes all the oxygen that their lungs so desperately need. Make the fire hot enough though, and there’s a moment of intense pain but death comes fast. Roy knew fire, he knew how to make it hot and while it did nothing to quell his guilt he was glad that his victim’s deaths were swift.

This time though, he was handed a gun with two bullets and the execution order for two Amestrian doctors who were labeled as traitors. That’s what the Rockbells would now be known as, all because they treated anyone who needed help Amestrian and Ishvalian alike. It made Roy sick, but when he opened his mouth to protest no words came out. What could he say? He was nothing more than a lowly dog, a human weapon supposed to be devoid of humanity.

Black eyes settled on the man and woman before him and a shaking hand raised the gun. Stop. Why are you doing this? Please, we have a daughter. Take my life but spare hers. Their pleas that would fill his nightmares for years to come filled the tent, tears overflowed in his eyes but he didn’t lower the gun. He didn’t say anything, there was nothing he could say. Roy took a deep breath in an attempt to steady his shaking hand we he finger slipped from the trigger guard to the actual trigger and he squeezed. Two shots rang through the tent, followed by the sound of the gun hitting the ground as it fell from Roy’s hand.

For the first time Roy wished that it would have been as easy as snapping and engulfing them in flames. He would have gladly suffered through the horrible stench of smoke and burning flesh for an eternity if it had meant he didn’t have to make them suffer like this. Roy forced himself to watch as the doctors slumped to the floor, a puddle of crimson blood spreading under their bodies, forced himself to listen to their strained rasping breaths. He wanted nothing more than to turn his back and leave, but what right did he have to avert his eyes from the sin he had just committed? Finally, the strained breathing tapered off, but there was only a moment of silence before the first sob slipped from the man’s throat, choked apologies that came too late for anyone to hear them.

That night he reached for the bottle of whiskey he had stashed under his bed, but his hand dropped before he could grab. He didn’t deserve to numb his pain. He’d killed too many people to count in this war, but today was the day that Roy Mustang had become a monster.


End file.
